


Come Home

by erikaeurekajoe



Series: 1d25days [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Come Home, Fluff, Home, M/M, SOLDIER - Freeform, Soldier!Harry, Tumblr, inspired by a song, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, prompt, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikaeurekajoe/pseuds/erikaeurekajoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 500 hundred days since Louis last saw Harry and he misses him so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is early. I have somewhere I need to be in a few minutes so I just pleaded to my mother to give me a few minutes to upload this.  
> Day 6 of 1d25days challenged by 1dpromptchallenges on Tumblr  
> I'm larrystylized on Tumblr.  
> Prompt is https://youtu.be/QY4qiq1pXac

A letter just came in and it was just two days before Christmas. The letter isn’t good but it is not necessarily bad either.

It was short and to the point, Harry couldn’t come home for Christmas. Harry hadn’t been the one to write it, it came from his general.

So here he was, setting up a Christmas tree and cooking a meal for two since he _had_ been expecting a visitor that apparently wouldn’t come home any time soon. He was playing a Christmas album that was on shuffle and he was starting to regret it the moment the next song began playing.

It was Bon Jovi’s version of ‘Please Come Home for Christmas’ and he just managed to stop himself from collapsing to the floor as his face flushed and his tears began falling.

 

 _Bells will be ringing the sad, sad news_  
Oh what a Christmas to have the blues  
My baby's gone, I have no friends  
To wish me greetings once again

 

There were times when he felt angry. He was angry at the people who recruited Harry and he was angry at the people who started the bloody war that Harry was fighting in but he couldn’t find himself to stop and he couldn’t find himself to be angry at Harry. _  
_

He often found himself thinking about the things that made him happy and mostly it was filled with Harry. The first time they met, the first time they kissed and the first time Harry told him he loved him.

Harry hadn’t meant to tell him that time. It just came out as they were watching ‘Love Actually’. Harry had mumbled it into his hair, completely out of the blue but he had meant it and Louis said he loved him back.

Louis didn’t bother to turn off the CD player; he just turned his body and began walking up the stairs to the spare room. He hadn’t been able to sleep alone in their room. His body missed the warmth of Harry’s too much.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Louis stopped, turned and frowned at the front door.

  
_But this is Christmas, yes Christmas my dear_  
It's the time of year to be with the one you love  


“This better be something important.” He murmured, walking back down and hastily opened the front door. It was probably just some kid going to sing a Christmas carol, or one of their ‘friends’ so concerned about him.

“What do you want? Can’t you see I was just about to sleep?!” he nearly shouted, rubbing at his eyes trying to get the sleepiness in them.

“I can come see you another time if that’s what you would like Lou.” A deep voice replied.

And he stopped breathing for a second before attacking Harry in a hug that nearly sucked the life out of him.

  
_Ooh, there'll be no more sorrow, no grief and pain  
And I'll be happy Christmas once again_

 

“I’m here to stay.”


End file.
